Skins: The New Generation
by PlasticPeaches
Summary: This is my first fan fiction - a new Skins. I like the cast now, and all, but I thought it would be cool to be able to create my own generation. I think this will have 8 or 9 chapters. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Virginia

Virginia Tomas hated alarm clocks.

They were terrible, waking you from dreams and causing you to trudge through another day.

Gin looked around to the unpacked boxes surrounding her room. She had been in Bristol for a week, and had not bothered unpacking yet. Every day she woke up, she hoped that the move had been a terrible nightmare. Born in Oxford, she had been everywhere: France, Italy, Switzerland, America, and even, for a few months, South Africa. Now she was stuck in Bristol, and apparently the move was "permanent." At least for her. Her mom and dad would be travelling the world for their work as photographers, but Gin had to stay put. No more fun and adventurous travels for her. Instead, Gin got to live practically by herself and attend Roundview College. Oh, joy.

She got up and did the morning thing - shower, teeth, etc. When it came to her hair, Ginny found it best to leave it plain; her auburn waves tended to do their own thing. She walked to her closet, pulling out an old Ramones t-shirt and a tight black miniskirt. The shirt was old, cut at the shoulders, and had once been her dads. She pulled on some high-heeled black boots, put on some of her dark, smoky eye makeup, grabbed her bag, and strolled out of the house. She didn't eat breakfast - Gin wasn't the biggest fan of cereals and toaster pastries, and she really wasn't a fan of cooking. Gin sighed, looking around her dull new neighborhood, and started walking in the direction of school.

…

_Fucking Hell_, Gin thought. _The people here are as dull as the scenery._ She was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette and looking at the people. Suddenly, she saw a blond girl walking towards her. She had on a white button down, navy blue pleated skirt, gold knee socks, and some high heeled Mary Janes. Gin was not usually the type to befriend perfectly preppy blonde girls. She was probably a great student, did lots of things that would look good on Uni applications. Before Virginia could say anything, the girl sat down beside her.

"Do you have a light?" The girl said, without looking at Gin. She was rifling through her bag, looking for something. She pulled out a tin of neatly rolled spliffs, pulling one out.

Well, that was not what Gin had anticipated. The girl looked at Gin expectantly. Gin held out her lighter for the girl.

"Thanks. I'm Bee. Well, Beatrice, but no one calls me that. Ever." She smiled brightly. Ginny looked at Bee. "Virginia. I go by Ginny, or Gin. Whichever suits your fancy." Bee nodded. "Cool. Gin. Got it." She gave Gin a quick onceover (it wasn't unnoticed). "You're new. Because I don't know you. And I know everyone." Gin just nodded. Bee was talking more now, about teacher and classes and Roundview and Bristol. While she talked, Ginny looked at her. Gin hadn't been looking for any friends, but as she watched Bee ramble off, she thought to herself, _one friend can't hurt. _She didn't know why she wanted to have Bee as a friend. She had never actually wanted a friend before (not like she had much time to make many). Finally tuning back to the (practically one-sided) conversation, she heard Bee say, "Oh my God! You must not know anyone! Let's go meet my friends!" Bee tossed down her spliff and practically sprang off the bench. Gin shrugged, dropping her cigarette on the ground and stomping on it with the heel of her boot. "Let's go then," she said, grabbing her bag and standing.

_More teenagers. Fun fun. _

…_.._

Gin followed Bee to the student lounge, her pace slow and graceful. Bee stopped to say hi to almost everyone they saw, so it wasn't like she fell too far behind. Bee only stopped walking when they reached a circle of people splayed out on couches. "Hi hello," Bee chirped as a greeting. A bunch of different forms of "Hello" came back at her. "This is Virginia. Or Ginny. Or Gin. Whichever. Gin, these are my mates."

She started going around the circle. "Oliver, Hannah, Millie, Seamus, Alistair, and Hunter, my brother." Ginny's eyes lingered on Hunter a bit longer than everyone else, and he met her gaze. He looked like Bee, all blond and blue-eyed. He was tall, she could just tell. Overall, he was rather fit. They all nodded towards Virginia.

"So," Bee continued on, clearly leading the conversation, "There's that party tonight, yeah?"

Oliver looked at her, his calm tawny eyes meeting her over-excited bright blue ones. "Yeah Bee. And Seamus is supplying." He looked over at Seamus and smirked. "Fuck you mate," retorted Seamus, eyes glinting happily, clearly not meaning what he said. "That bet was fucking _wrong_." Oliver shrugged in a "nothing you can do" sort of way. "Sorry mate, you lost. You're supplying."

Bee laughed lightly. "Ok. So you'll all be there? You too, Gin?"

Ginny thought about it while everyone else nodded. "Well, I really should unpack, but then again…" she trailed off. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Bee smiled brightly. "Brill."

…..

The music was pounding, everyone was disgustingly sweaty, and drugs were in circulation.

The party was quite a rager.

Gin danced excitedly to the music, currently sandwiched between Hannah and Seamus as they all danced around. The pills which Seamus had brought were total crap, but it didn't stop anyone from having one (or three) any ways. Gin pulled herself from the throng of dancing people, desperately wanting something to drink. She strolled over to the makeshift bar, noticing the way guys watched her walk. She liked the attention. Not as if any of them had an ice cube's chance in Hell with her anyways, but the attention was still nice. Gin knew how people saw her. She was cool and aloof; gorgeous and mysterious. A beautifully constructed wall. If only people knew how the decoration hid the large cracks making their way through the wall.

She was glad to see a familiar face at the bar.

"Hey," Hunter smiled down at her, showing his gleaming white smile. Gin smirked up at him, "Hey yourself." She looked to the mass of gyrating bodies. "Not the dancing type?" Hunter laughed. _He has a nice laugh_, Gin couldn't help but think to herself. "Not unless there's someone cool to dance with." He glanced down at Gin. "Well then, you should dance with me. It doesn't get much cooler than this," she said, pointing to herself. Hunter laughed again, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor. They danced close, pressed against each other and faces merely inches apart.

They danced like that for two hours.

…

"Let me walk you home."

Gin hears Hunter's voice in her ear and nods, letting him lead her out of the club. They walked along the street for a bit, adjusting to the normal sounds around them.

Gin strolled along casually. "Where did Bee disappear to?" She queried.

Hunter shrugged, "Probably off with Oliver somewhere. It happens quite often."

Gin raised her eyebrows. "Are they together?"

Hunter shook his head slowly. "I don't really know. They make out at parties sometimes. But I don't know if they're actually together." Gin thought they probably did more than make out, but still. Bee was his sister. Probably not something he wants to think about. Gin pulled out a pack of cigarettes (because for some reason, she likes them more than spliff and weed), lighting one. She offered one to Hunter, who shook his head no. "Not a smoker?" He smiled. "I don't smoke those."

Gin nodded. They walked on in silence for a bit.

"So tell me about your friends. Your sister didn't really give me much of an explanation as to who anyone was, more than names, this morning."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Sure. So, you know Bee well enough. She's a ball of energy. Bright. She kind of pulls people towards her. I just worry for the day that she may burn out. And Oliver. He's a good guy. Funny. We play football together. Also, he likes making bets. Don't bet him. Hannah's the sweetest person I've ever met. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She can be a bit dramatic, but she doesn't like having people mad at her, ever. Millie's not exactly a ray of sunshine. She's pretty sarcastic, a bit depressed maybe, but a great friend. Seamus is…Seamus. There's not really any other way to describe him. But he's a cool guy, if you get past the initial craziness. Alistair doesn't talk much. But don't let that fool you. He's one of the smartest people I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people. He does talk sometimes, but less frequently than everyone else. It's like he thinks about what he says 10 minutes before he actually says it." Hunter smiled to himself, done with his descriptions. "Now tell me about you," he said, looking ahead of him.

Gin nodded. "I've moved a lot. My parents are both professional photographers, so they travel a lot. I was born in Oxford though. I hate country music. And people with no backbone. I like strawberry ice cream, cigarettes, parties, and sunflowers." _And you_, she thought to herself. "My sister died when I was 13." Instantly she tensed up.

That was not meant to come out.

Hunter was not meant to hear that.

At least she didn't mention that her sister had killed herself.

Hunter looked at her, his eyes widening, his expression sad.

"Don't say sorry," Gin said.

"Ginny, I wasn't going to," Hunter said. However, as he said that, he slipped her hand into his.

They walked the rest of the way to Gin's house in silence, hand-in-hand.

…..

**4:26 A.M.**

That's what the alarm clock read when Ginny had finally decided to stop attempting to sleep.

She padded downstairs to the living room, which held the piano. Gin sat at the bench, wondering how her piano skills were when she was exhausted. She put her hands up to the keys and began playing "Let It Be," by the Beatles. It wasn't a hard song for her, by any means, but she loved the melody of it. Sometimes she sung the words along with the music.

Gin loved the piano. She had begun when she was young, maybe four. It was because Amanda got to learn it. So of course, little Ginny just had to learn it too. The difference was that Amanda quit after one lesson, while Virginia automatically fell in love with it. Her piano teachers had called her gifted, talented, a prodigy.

After Mandy died, Ginny slowly stopped going to lessons, before formally informing her teacher that she was done.

Now, she only played when she couldn't sleep.

The song ended, and Gin stood up, closing the piano, and going back to her room. She sat down on her bed, not trying to lie down and sleep. Instead she took a photo off her bedside table. It was of her and Mandy, smiling brightly, arms around each other's shoulders. It was taken a year before she died.

Virginia felt herself tear up.

_What happened to you? _

Gin fell asleep hugging the picture and crying quietly to herself.


	2. Hannah

Well, look at me, actually updating! Sorry it took forever, but here's the second chapter. It's longer then the first, also.

* * *

The music was pounding. It pulsed through Hannah's veins as she danced around the floor, surrounded by random strangers. Her friends had disappeared, but she didn't really care. She cared about the music, and how it made everything feel better. Even walking was more exciting if there was a soundtrack. Hannah loved dancing. She grabbed a random stranger, some semi-attractive guy with dark hair, and pulled him to dance with her. He didn't object. Which normal straight male would object to a cute blond girl pulling you to dance?

Hannah pulled the guy closer to her. She didn't bother asking his name. She didn't care. It wasn't relevant. Maybe she'd fuck him. It didn't matter either way. She'd never talk to him again.

Hannah didn't try to remember people. She didn't want to.

…

Hannah rolled over in the strange bed. She had, in fact, let the dark haired boy bring her to his room. Judging by the pictures of the pretty girl around his room, he had a girlfriend. Apparently the pills which had been in his system yesterday had made him forget her.

_Oh well_.

Hannah got up and started putting on her clothes. The boy rolled over and opened his eyes, finally awake. "Oh, fuck," he groaned when he saw Hannah. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Andrea will kill me. Fuck." Hannah just raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be going now." Hannah finally found her other shoe, and strolled out the door.

Hannah was used to wandering the streets early in the morning. There were never many other people (because who else would be outside at 5 AM?). She sees a man, passed out on the sidewalk outside a bar. Looking at him makes her sad (Lots of things make Hannah sad. Dead bugs make Hannah sad). He makes her see resignation, and loss, and lots of other upsetting things she really doesn't want to see.

She runs to her house as fast as she can, trying to outrun the sadness.

Because when Hannah doesn't want to deal, she runs.

…

Hannah manages to sleep for an hour before her alarm clock wakes her up for stupid college. She doesn't want to wake up. But she does.

She stumbles out of bed, and into the shower, scrubbing the previous night off of her, like she always does. Entering her room again, Hannah turned on some music - Bad Kids by Lady Gaga. She danced around in her bathrobe, looking through her closet for something to wear.

Hannah pulled out a yellow t-shirt, about four times too big for her delicate frame, some jean cutoffs, and a white cardigan, also quite large. She got dressed, still dancing around, until she grabbed her things, turned off the music, and went downstairs to breakfast.

Hannah's dad was already sitting at the table, paper in one hand and coffee in another. Mr. Mullholland was not a particularly imposing fellow. He was the type who always had a happy smile on his face and a bright glint to his eyes. He was a realtor, so it worked in his favor.

Hannah smiled at her dad before saying, "Morning dad. I'm going to college early today. I have a…group meeting for a project due next week." By which she meant she wanted to see her friends before school started. Mr. Mullholland replied, "Alright, Han. Have a nice day. I won't be home tonight for dinner though. I'm going to the pub with some of the boys, so I'll be home late. So I guess we'll chat tomorrow." Hannah pecked her dad on the cheek and left, grabbing an apple on the way out. Her dad didn't really care where she went or what she did as long as she was doing well in school.

Which she always did, to effectively keep her dad off her back.

…

Hannah took the bus to Roundview. She had a car, and had she wanted to, she could simply drive herself, but the people on the bus were much more interesting. She sent out a few texts to Bee, saying that she'd be at college soon. She sent one to Millie, reminding her that while school sucked, she had better get herself out of bed and make an appearance there if she wanted to get out of Bristol. She even sent one to Alistair. It was a simple "Hi." There was a solid chance he wouldn't even respond (often he didn't) But she was close with Alistair in a way that her other friends weren't. Hannah felt that sometimes people forgot Al. He was quiet, and being friends with chatty people like Bee and Seamus didn't leave much space for quiet.

Hannah looked around the bus. There was an elderly lady sitting alone. She looked sad, and Hannah couldn't help but feel bad. The elderly woman seemed resigned to her sadness. It was in evident on every line on her face. A tear slipped down Hannah's tan cheek while she was looking at the woman.

Hannah soon realized the bus was slowing down, and it was her stop. She got off the bus, wandering to the pre-determined meeting space, decided by Bee.

Seeing her friends in a cluster, she put on a smile and sat next to Bee.

"So what's happening?"

…

Hannah sat on the grass of a park near her house. College was over for the day. It had been a relatively smooth flowing day - Millie had not skipped school, Alistair talked four times, and no one lost any money in a bet. She smiled to herself, thinking that it had been, overall, a success.

Hannah lay back on the grass, looking up at the puffy clouds in the sky, trying to find shapes. She knew it was a "childish" thing to do, but it made her happy. Suddenly, some long dark hair was in her line of vision.

Hannah sat up, kind of abruptly, only to see Virginia standing above her.

"Mind if I join you?" she queried.

Hannah patted the empty patch of grass beside her, a "sit down" sort of gesture. She didn't know Virginia very well yet. All she knew was that she was fun at parties, and she liked cigarettes more than spliff. Speaking of which, a cigarette was dangling from her fingers. She offered Hannah one, but Hannah shook her head, replying, "I don't really smoke." Virginia simply shrugged, in a "whatever" sort of way, and sat down next to her. Gin stared up to the clouds. Hannah gave her a quick once-over, slightly envious of her ability to look disheveled but still cool. If Hannah dressed like that, she would look like a homeless person. Or a hooker. But Ginny somehow managed to pull it off seamlessly.

"So, are you enjoying Bristol so far?"

Gin looked forward, away from the clouds, but towards nothing in particular. "Meh. There's not much to do, and there aren't any great places to hang out." She looked over at Hannah. "But the people are nice," she continued, a small half-smile playing on her face. Hannah smiled, bright and toothy - she didn't believe in half-assed smiles. But again, it suited Gin.

"It depends what you mean by things to do. There's always something to do if you're creative enough." She looked around at the children on the playground, only 10 or 15 meters from the girls. "If you mean parties and such, there's always one around. Bee usually knows where they are. I think there's one tonight. Honestly, there's one every night. But if you mean just places to be…I like it here. It's nice, if you don't mind kids. I know Hunter likes to go to Gobbler's End and camp when he wants to get away. Bee tends to drive out to Stonehenge. It's like an hour out, but if she really needs to get away from Bristol, she'll find a way to get there. Takes her mum's car, usually. Millie likes to sit on the roof of her building. Something about being high up calms her down. Seamus doesn't like to stay still anywhere. He usually goes running. Or swimming. He needs to waste his excess energy sometimes. Al goes to the bookstore. Oliver doesn't go anywhere. He sleeps." She shrugged faintly. "So you see. We all find things to do."

Ginny smiled. Not a half smile, like usual, but a real smile.

She was silent for a moment, gaze fixated on a little girl on the swings. She blew some smoke from her mouth, and then directed her gaze towards Hannah.

"Party tonight?"

Hannah nodded. Gin stood up, brushed the grass off her leggings, and held out a hand to Hannah.

Hannah took her hand and stood up.

"Then let's go," Gin said, "If you want, you can get ready at my place." Hannah shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

…

Hannah wasn't sure whether or not she was glad that she got ready at Virginia's. They'd had a nice time and all, but Gin put Hannah into a tight silver dress.

Admittedly, Hannah did look very hot in it, but still. At least she had kept her black high tops.

The party was fun, she guessed. There were plenty of drugs going around, and the music was loud, and everyone was dancing.

But she really didn't want to be there. She looked around for her friends. She found Millie standing off with some guys smoking some weed, as she usually did. Bee and Oliver were probably off hooking up somewhere (as was typical. It happened a lot when they went to parties). Gin was off dancing with Hunter and Seamus, though Hunter looked like he wanted Seamus to fuck off so he could dance with Ginny alone. Hannah laughed to herself.

She could not find Alistair (no surprise there), and promptly decided to leave. Giving it one last look around, Hannah's gaze drifted over to a familiar looking girl. She tried to figure out where she had seen her before. The poor girl looked absolutely miserable. Sadness was etched into every line on her face.

And suddenly it clicked.

_This is Andrea_.

Andrea whose boyfriend Hannah had slept with. Whose boyfriend probably admitted to cheating on her. Whose (now ex)boyfriend probably stomped on her heart.

And knowing that made Hannah feel like slime. She had ruined their relationship. Because she was a slut. A whore. A home-wrecker.

With that last thought, she ran out of the warehouse.

And right into Alistair.

"Whoa - Hannah?" He looked down at her, surprised by the sudden impact, and she looked back up at him with tears and eye make-up streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"

Hannah just grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed.

…

"So basically, I'm a relationship-ruiner."

Hannah finished her story, slowly moving back and forth on the swing. After Hannah had sobbed for ten minutes into Al's shirt, he led her to her favorite park, now free of children, and told her to tell him what happened.

Al shook his head, but was silent for a moment before replying, "Hannah, it's not your fault. That prick didn't tell you he had girlfriend, right? So how can it be your fault that he cheated on his girlfriend?"

Hannah looked him in the eyes. "Because this morning, I didn't even care. I found out, and I didn't care. He was just another guy. But this girl looked so sad. It's my fault she feels this way. If I hadn't slept with him, they would still be happy together." Hannah was bordering on tears once again, and Alistair shook his head slowly again before saying, "No, Han. If he cheats on his girlfriend, that's his own mistake. Maybe he was high or fucked up or whatever, but that's not an excuse. You didn't cheat on anyone, you didn't know." He gave her a (awkward) one-armed hug. "You don't know the effect you have on people Han. You know you're kind of beautiful, right? "

Hannah looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. People didn't usually say things like that to her. She was not called beautiful. Cute sometimes, or pretty, but not beautiful. Beautiful was used to describe girls like her friends - Bee, and Gin, and Millie with her porcelain skin, long wavy black hair, and almond shaped dark brown eyes. Hannah was sweet looking, with a tan, long wavy dirty-blond hair, and round hazel eyes. She was pleasant and approachable. But she wasn't beautiful.

Al continued, "No really, Han. You're always so happy. You light up every room you're in. Seriously."

Hannah shook her head slowly. "I think you're mistaken Al. I'm not beautiful."

Alistair took her hand, another thing that made Hannah raise an eyebrow, but he didn't let it faze him. "No, you definitely are. The fact that you do not know you're beautiful makes it even more noticeable. You like fucking _glow._"

Hannah raised the side of her mouth in a sort of half-smile, smirk type of thing (half-assed smiling wasn't usually her thing, but it felt right).

"Alistair, do you _like_ me?"

Al gave an frustrated sigh. "No, Han, I love you, alright? I just really fucking love you!" Al yelled.

Hannah's eyes widened. She had never heard Al raise his voice, never, and she'd known him for ages. It was surprising to hear.

Of course, the fact that he loved her was surprising too, but still.

Hannah was quiet for a moment, thinking. Did she love him? Maybe. She definitely liked him - he was one of the most genuine and sweetest guys she had ever known. But love? Love was big.

Maybe she did love Al. Because she definitely wanted to be with him, and to be his girlfriend.

Not to mention the little flutters in her stomach that appeared whenever he was around.

Hannah smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Soon she pulled back, then stuck out her hand.

"Walk me home?"

There would be plenty of time to talk later.


End file.
